


Futon

by ProgramasaurusRex



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21627487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProgramasaurusRex/pseuds/ProgramasaurusRex
Summary: A sleepover
Relationships: Dinesh Chugtai/Bertram Gilfoyle
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	Futon

Dinesh didn't know how to do friendship halfway. This put a lot of people off. Every time he tried to suggest hanging out with someone, there was a decent chance of the other person being weirded out and saying no, because he just didn't know how to be smooth or casual about it.

He had been a little nervous about inviting Gilfoyle over to play Portal 2. He'd at least expected to be given a little shit about it, whether Gilfoyle wanted to come or not. But in the end, Gilfoyle had agreed with minimal resistance. Perhaps Gilfoyle was used to Dinesh's awkward ways. Or perhaps they were both having similar struggles with adjusting to living alone.

The night had been going well. Gilfoyle had laid out a blanket ban on any conversation about work, so they'd just been crushing Portal 2 and drinking. Playing a co-op game had a subtle effect on their cohesion.

Dinesh hadn't been able to afford more than the tiniest studio apartment with all of his Tesla debt, and he'd had very little left over for furniture. He pretty much only had a battered secondhand futon that served him as both sofa and bed, and an ancient television. When he went to go get another beer from the kitchen, he returned to find Gilfoyle stretched out on the futon, apparently asleep.

Seeing Gilfoyle sleeping had stirred a strange feeling in Dinesh. For some reason, he felt powerfully compelled to lie down next to Gilfoyle, possibly even cuddle up to him. He knew this would be disastrous, of course, if Gilfoyle were to wake up and find him like that. But it was what he wanted. Gilfoyle looked so much less scary while asleep. Dinesh had always associated him with familiarity and comfort, despite all his gruffness. For a moment, Dinesh allowed himself to imagine winning Gilfoyle's unambiguous approval and being rewarded with touch and safety, with arms around him.

He'd slay a goddamn dragon for that.

Where was Dinesh supposed to sleep, anyway? It was his apartment. He supposed he could wake Gilfoyle up, but he didn't want to. Gilfoyle would probably call an Uber and go home then, and Dinesh kind of wanted him to stay the night, to make eggs and bacon and coffee the next morning. And Dinesh certainly wasn't going to sleep on the floor in his own apartment. Cautiously, he lay down on the other side of the futon and pulled his blanket over himself, curled up on his side. He wasn't touching Gilfoyle, but he was close enough to feel a little of his warmth.

In the morning, they were slightly closer, very little space between them, backs touching a little. Dinesh sort of sidled back so their backs were touching a lot.

"Good morning," said Gilfoyle sleepily.

Panicked, Dinesh sat up.

"You're fine," said Gilfoyle, as if he still didn't quite remember where he was.

He was fine? What did that mean? Had Gilfoyle noticed that Dinesh was deliberately touching him, and given him permission to keep doing that? It seemed unlikely.

He lay back down, facing away from Gilfoyle.

Gilfoyle moved back so their backs were touching again.

They went back to sleep. Dinesh felt sort of safe. An hour later, Gilfoyle casually sat up.

"Do you have any eggs?" he asked.


End file.
